It is known to use decorative panels with luminous elements in vehicle interiors. For example, document WO 2016/024029 A1 relates to a decorative trim part with a luminous design for the interior of motor vehicles. This decorative trim part comprises a decorative lining on which a luminous design is produced comprising a luminous region. The decorative lining comprises a perforated opaque layer, covering the luminous region for defining a sharp outline of the luminous region permitting a visual identification of this luminous region.
In today's automotive industry, displays are increasingly used in the vehicle interior, for example for information or entertainment systems. As a consequence, there is an increased need for implementing displays in a decorative way. Additionally, the display must not distract the driver from his driving task. Thus, the information on the display has to be clearly presented so that the driver is able to register the information rapidly. It is known that displays are surrounded by a coloured decorative element and covered by a plastic layer. The plastic layer is also covering the surrounding of the display. By performing a colour matching between the colour of the display and the colour of the coloured decorative element, the display is almost invisible once it is turned-off. This results in an aesthetic appearance. However, the above described solution has a plastic surface that has deficiencies in optical and haptic appearance. Further, the display is arranged next to the decorative material. Thus, a decorative element can distract the driver from his driving task. Furthermore, the edges of the display are not completely hidden and can be perceived also in a turned-off mode of the display.